


Lullaby

by Lovelymissmolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Other, Parentlock, i was bawling my eyes out the entire time writing it, im sorry but this is probably going to make you cry, im sorry molly i truely am, sherlollyish, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymissmolly/pseuds/Lovelymissmolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fic based around the song Lullaby by Nickelback </p><p>Molly was the love of his life , what will he do without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie , i was listening to this song last night and this story came into my head and i had to write it down before i could do anything else . i apologise for making anyone cry before hand , i myself was bawling my eyes out continuously during writing this.  
> None of these characters are mine they belong to moffat , Gattiss , BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle , well actually Maggie Holmes belongs to me XP 
> 
> Alll mistakes are mine this has not been betad .

Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore

Molly had gone into labor early , too early , something was incredibly wrong and Sherlock didn't know what to do .  
He had gotten her to the hospital unbelievably fast but he was now stuck helplessly looking on as the love of his life was in utter agony right in front of him . Holding onto her hand tightly was the only reassurance he was able to give her , that it was going to be alright , everything would be fine which he knew was a lie but he had to be strong in front of her and give her his strength as well .  
He knew Molly was struggling more then she should be which made him terrified beyond belief . Molly was gripping back , crushing his hand but with every second he felt her grip loosening .  
" Molly you can do this just one more push , please Darling , you are going to be fine , and you will have a beautiful baby who needs you . "  
With one final push , the sounds of a child's cries filled the room distracting Sherlock for a second until he felt her hand slip from his and rest on his cheek .  
"Sherlock i love you , please look after her ." Molly whispered shakily before her hand fell and she flat lined.  
"MOLLY !!!!!" 

.....................................................................................................

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Sherlock was staring at the wall , his torturous mind not letting him stop thinking about Molly , her shy smile , how her lips tasted against his but most of all her silly little laugh , he couldn't escape it even in the confines of his mind palace , all he felt was loss . Molly , his Molly was gone and there was nothing he could do to change it , all the power in the world couldn't change it and it was tearing him up inside .  
Sherlock was only barely aware when John came into the room , holding a small bundle in his arms.  
"Sherlock you need to hold her , she needs some parental love , Me and Mary can't continue looking after her like this . " John pleaded with Sherlock . "I Know you lost Molly , and i am so sorry but Sherlock , she is both yours and Molly's , she needs you , please just hold her for a moment its been three weeks and you haven't held your daughter once ."  
Sherlock looked up at John and stuttered out " I can't "  
"Why not Sherlock? "  
Sherlock paused for a moment before being able to reply , trying not to cry but not succeeding " Because she looks like Molly , John , i just can't, i don't need another reminder that i have lost her ."  
"God Dammit Sherlock , What would Molly say , she would be horrified by your behavior , you told me what she said to you , she told you to look after her and you haven't , you did not do what she asked , you haven't even named her ." John said rocking the small bundle in his arms as he felt her stirring .  
Sherlock turned around and stared at John realizing the truth in his words , he knew how painful it would be to look at his daughter but he realized he had made an unspoken promise to Molly and he had broken it , well and truly . He now knew there was no other options , he had to hold her .  
"Alright John , bring her to me please " Sherlock asked as he held his arms out for his daughter .  
Without hesitation , John was by Sherlock's side and was gently and carefully transferring her into Sherlock's arms .  
Staring down at her , Sherlock took in every inch of her, from her straight jet black hair , an amazing amount for such a young being , the fairness of her skin and the way that she instantly held his pinky in a death grip , never wanting to let go and he realized he never wanted her to either .  
But the most amazing part Sherlock found, was that when she awoke and carefully opened her eyes , they were her mothers , the same sparkly brown eyes that he treasured and he knew in that instance , Molly may have died but she was never truly lost .  
"John , her name is Maggie , Maggie Violet Holmes ."

.............................................................................................................

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

"Maggie , we are going on a little trip today , we are going to visit your mummy "  
Sherlock said as he bundled his seven month old up into a warm winter jacket and and hat , before strapping her into the chest carrier . He had learnt early on that she was the happiest when she was close to him and he realized he was too , so he had learned to keep her close to him as a comfort for both of them .  
Wrapping his coat tightly around both of them , he picked up the flower he had got for her the day before .A single purple orchard , her favorite flower, and headed towards the door and out into the cold .  
Maggie was staring and taking in everything through the gap in her fathers jacket , if she had been able to talk she would have told her father how beautiful the white was and how it was everywhere but instead she let out a happy gurgle that made Sherlock smile .  
"Maggie , i know ive never taken you to see your mother before and i am sorry , i just haven't been emotionally up to it , even though everyone insists that i should at least try , but today is a special day it would have been your mummy's birthday and i know you don't understand very much of what im saying and that you probably wont remember this but i think it is the right time . " Sherlock said all this to Maggie knowing she wouldn't be able to talk back but that is what he loved about her , he could tell her things and she wouldn't judge like adults would , she was perfect in every way and he knew he needed to thank Molly for her , and that was what he was going to do today .  
Getting the cab to the Cemetery was easy but walking through the gate was heart wrenching , he knew Molly was gone but he hadn't been there since her funeral and i caused him to have to pause to gather his emotions .  
Walking to Molly's grave , he placed the orchid on the top of the headstone after clearing the snow that had been gathering on top and sighed deeply as a tear rolled down his face . Standing up straight , he nearly second guessed himself but knew that once he said what he came here for he would hopefully not feel like his heart was being torn apart at the thought of her .

"Molly."  
"I know i was never a very nice man to live with , i don't know how you put up with me for so long and im sorry i never returned your love as readily as you gave it , i was a utter fool for not realizing my feelings for you sooner. I know i used to say that sentiment was a weakness but darling i am not ashamed to admit that you were my weakness and more then likely always will be , i love you and i am sorry i never said that enough , if i had known how little time we had , i would have told you every second of every day , because that was how much i loved you , you are my soul mate , a piece of me that will forever be missing , a ridiculous notion that i must say is actually true ." Sherlock paused as he tried to stem the flow of the tears that were streaming down his face. "  
I would also like to say thank you for giving me Maggie and i am sorry i was not good for her in her first month of life but i am trying to make up for it , i truly am and i will be making up for it , for the rest of my life . You gave me such a perfect gift and there is no way i can ever fully thank you for that , my only regret is that you will never be able to see her grow up , be there for her firsts , her first day of school , her first boyfriend or girlfriend and even her getting married , god forbid , they are things a girl needs her mother for and i know i will be severely inadequate when it comes to these things and terrified but i promise to try my best ."  
"I love you Darling with all my heart , something that you convinced me i had even when others said i didn't ."  
"Happy Birthday "

 

............................................................................................

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

"Happy Birthday to you ,  
Happy Birthday to you ,  
Happy birthday dear Maggie ,  
Happy Birthday to you "  
The group of misfits Sherlock considered family had gathered at Baker street to celebrate Maggie's first birthday , a day of great happiness and sorrow for everyone . It was now a year exactly since Molly had been cruelly taken from them and it still heart but they had all decided to make this day a happy day , as even if Molly was gone they had Maggie to dote and she deserved every bit of dotage available . At one she was now walking and talking not in sentences but still talking .  
"Dada CAKE" Maggie clapped her hands together eagerly as he bought the cake closer to her and helped by showing her how to blow out the candle .  
"Maggie do you want Nana to help you eat your cake ? " Mrs Hudson asked , she had become Nana early on in the picture , all ways there to lend a helping hand when Sherlock was out of his depth and Sherlock was eternally grateful for this , he had to admit he would not have been able to do it without any of his family , even Mycroft , although he would never admit to that one .  
Picking up the Camera which Molly had bought at the beginning of her pregnancy and he has subsequently found in the back of the wardrobe two days previous , he turned it on and decided to film Maggie's Birthday cake eating as he would have this for future evidence against his daughter , well he thought mainly to embarrass her when she was older . After capturing the messy sight of 'Nana' feeding Maggie and getting it nowhere near her face Sherlock stopped recording and went to play it back , but accidentally went one file back too far causing him to gasp in shock .  
"What is it Sherlock ?" John asked worried as he held onto Mary's hand .  
"I...I had forgotten these were on here "  
"What is on there ?" John asked slightly more worried  
"Videos of Molly while she was pregnant " Sherlock whispered and he heard the sudden intake of the room in unison .  
"What were the videos about ? " Greg inquired  
Coughing to clear the tightness in his throat , Sherlock replied . " Molly had wanted to make little video's so that Maggie could watch them when she got older , just for fun really ."  
" Sherlock , would it be okay if we watched one of them ?" Mary asked hesitantly not wanting upset him .  
" Actually i think it would do us a world of good , and i know the exact one ." Sherlock said with a somber smile.  
........................................  
"Molly i don't see the point in making these video's " Sherlock's voice came from behind the camera .  
"Well i do and im the one who is pregnant , so you are just going to have to put up with it , Alright " Molly said suppressing a giggle  
"Oh alright , well then begin when you want to "  
"I will then " Molly answered letting a giggle slip through  
"Hello my beautiful Baby Girl "  
" Molly its a boy " Sherlock stated interrupting her  
" You can keep believeing it but i know its a girl so quiet " Molly said making a zip action across her lips .  
"As i was saying Hello My Baby girl , i hope that when you watch this i am sitting next to you and we are giggling at how idiotic your father is , because for a genius he really is " Molly said grinning from ear to ear  
"Oi " Came a shout from behind the camera which was silenced when Molly put a finger to her lips in a shh action .  
"I am looking forward to being there to watch you grow up Darling , i already love you unconditionally but if something goes wrong and i am not there , i want you to know that no matter what happens , you are loved and that you have an amazing family who will do anything for you and an absolutely amazing Father who already adores you , hes been talking to you every night , but don't tell anyone else as he doesn't want everyone to think that he is a sweet sweet man , for some strange reason . I Do love you darling and if the reason you are watching this is because i am unable to be there , i am sorry but i know you will be the most amazing girl / woman , you are after all me and your father mixed together , hopefully you get all our good traits ." Molly said with another giggle  
Bending down she kissed the top of her stomach , " I love you my baby "  
...............................................  
No one spoke when the video ended until Maggie tugged on her fathers sleeve . " Dada?" She looked at him worriedly seeing the tears streaming down his face with her big brown eyes and then pointed at the screen " Mama ?"

 

.....................................................................................................

Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on...

 

23 years later.......  
He had hoped this day would never come , he knew that it was selfish but he missed having his daughter as his and only his . But she had grown into almost the splitting image of her mother , albeit a bit taller and with black hair not brown , but she was gorgeous , a testament to her parents and now she was getting married , his baby girl was getting married . It was one of those days when Sherlock wished Molly was there , he still missed her every single day but the pain was more easy to control now , even though it was still there.  
Sherlock stood outside waiting for Maggie to be dressed before he entered . When he did and saw his daughter in her wedding dress , he was dumbstruck , literally gaping at how stunning she looked .  
"Dad stop gaping , you look like a goldfish ." Maggie giggled , so much like her mother  
" So i take it you approve of the dress then ?" She asked  
"Of course i do , your mother would have been so proud , i wish she was here to see this . "  
" I do too Dad ." Maggie said fighting back tears  
" Oh dear don't cry , she wouldn't have wanted you to have runny mascara on your wedding day ." Sherlock said which caused Maggie to giggle .  
"I suppose not , so dad what was the other reason you wanted to come in here. "  
" I taught you too well didn't i ?"  
" You taught me exactly right , now what is it ? "  
" Well i actually have something to give you ." Sherlock said as he pulled out a small ring box and handed it to his daughter.  
Opening it Maggie stood there in shock " But dad this is mum's ring , i can't possibly take it , it belongs with you ." She said trying to give it back

Shaking his head Sherlock refused to take it back " No Maggie your mother would have wanted you to have it , ive had it for the last twenty four years now its your turn . " He said before taking it out of the box and and showing Maggie the chain that it rested on before putting it around her neck .  
"Perfect Maggie , you look perfect " Sherlock said as he held out his arm to his daughter and led her out of the room and to the entrance of the room which held her future husband and all their closet family and friends .  
" Ready ." Sherlock asked his daughter with a grin on his face .  
" Ready . " Maggie replied as Sherlock began to lead her down the isle 

Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos if you like and comments if you have anything to say about this and again i am sorry for making people cry .


End file.
